


Drarry - Can't get you out of my head

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Drarry, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Post Break-up, Too long to be a Drabble ugh, drarry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: Draco sniffed, holding back tears, and biting his inner lip. "No you don't. You don't miss me. I am not your five minute cigarette break, Harry, you cannot light me up whenever you want, then put me out when you done with me." He ignored the tear trickling down his cheek. "It doesn't work like that."Harry sniffed. "You broke up with me, Draco."Draco glared at him, "Because you didn't love me! You were taking a step back, you were, you were... you changed. My Harry left.""I was scared," Harry admitted. "We were taking the next step in our relationship - Marriage is a big thing, and I though we couldn't be Harry and Draco because Potter and Malfoy ruined it. I thought that I never meant anything to you, and it hurts when you think you don't mean anything to the person you love."Draco looked up, the green and silver eyes matching, ignoring Ginny and Blaise sat less than two meters away. "Never meant anything to me? Never meant anything? Harry...." Draco paused, taking a step towards Harry and putting a hand on his cheek."You are my world."





	Drarry - Can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing to read this, I would really like to know your opinions, so pop them in the comments box, and don't forget to leave kudos if you like it. 
> 
> Thank you! X

**_*Draco's POV*_ **

The lilies reminded me of Harry. 

Harry loved lilies. 

I remember the time when I finally had the balls to ask him out, and I bought roses.

He said I should have got lilies. He loved lilies. 

God, Draco, stop it, he's not dead, you just dumped him. Seven months ago. 

Blaise looked across at me, face blanketed in worry, but also pity. "You're thinking about him again," he pointed out. 

I sighed, and ran a hand across my face, "I can't help it." 

"It's been seven _months,_ Dray." 

I shot a glare at him, "Yeah well, we dated for six years and I love him, okay?" 

Blaise's shoulders shrunk, "Dray, we, me and Gin, we could get you guys together... if you want?" 

Something in my heart fluttered, the mere thought of seeing Harry again, to kiss his lips, hold him at night... even the Weasleys, why did I miss them? Over the six years I'd gained a lot of new friends and family, and now, here I am, 26 years old and living with my best friend and his wife. 

"I have to go," I rushed out, leaving Blaise staring into the crowds, wondering what the hell he said. 

 

_***Harry's POV*** _

I stared at our last message. 

_Harry: Dray I know things have been falling apart these last couple of months cause of work and everything and I know teaching away is hard but really I'm trying I don't know what else to say. I love you baby._

_Draco: Harry we can't carry on like this both of us have changed_

_Harry: What? What are you trying to say?_

_Draco: No reason to stay is a good reason to go_

_Harry: Draco don't do it like this let's meet up and talk... please_

_Draco: I can't do this anymore_

"Harry?" Ginny said, looking over his shoulder. "Oh Harry. Please stop torturing yourself over him." 

"Six years," Harry whispered. "He threw six years down the drain, Gin. I don't know what to do without him." 

"I have to go, Harry. I'm sorry, Blaise just texted me... he needs to talk" 

"See you later," Harry muttered, raising his hand in a half hearted wave. 

"Get some sleep, hun." 

__

_***Blaise and Ginny*** _

"He's my best friend, Blaise. And Draco is yours... they hurt. They need each other," Ginny argued, clutching her husbands hand. 

Blaise sighed, "Gin, Draco freaks out whenever I mention Harry's name. They went through a lot." 

"And maybe to fix that, they need to talk," she persisted. Come on, the wife always wins. 

"Gin, baby, this is a bad idea-" 

"What's a bad idea?" Draco asked, shutting the door behind him, holding some lilies. 

 _So he got the fucking flowers,_ Blaise thought. 

"Nothing, hun," Ginny said innocently. 

When Draco left, Ginny grabbed some parchment, and quickly wrote a note inviting Harry over. 

Well, here goes. 

 

**_Third Person_ **

"So why am I here, Gin?" Harry asked, sipping some of his coffee. 

"Just for the company," she replied sweetly, sipping her tea, and glancing towards her husband. How long would Draco be? She sent him to get milk. 

Fucking milk. 

As if on cue, the door opened, and a startled Harry and Draco stared at each other, the tension able to be cut by a knife.

"Harry," Draco finally managed to splutter out. 

Harry was dumbstruck. "You live here?" He asked, stupidly. 

"Uh... yeah." 

The silence settled upon them all for a while, as Harry struggled to find something to say. 

"I miss you," Harry whispered. 

"Don't do that, you don't - you don't get to say that." Draco sniffed, holding back tears, and biting his inner lip. "No you don't. You don't miss me. I am not your five minute cigarette break, Harry, you cannot light me up whenever you want, then put me out when you're done with me." He ignored the tear trickling down his cheek. "It doesn't work like that."

Harry sniffed. "You broke up with me, Draco." 

Draco glared at him, "Because you didn't love me! You were taking a step back, you were, you were... you changed. My Harry left..." 

"I was scared," Harry admitted. "We were taking the next step in our relationship - Marriage is a big thing, and I though we couldn't be Harry and Draco because Potter and Malfoy ruined it. I thought that I never meant anything to you, and it hurts when you think you don't mean anything to the person you loved the most." 

Draco looked up, the green and silver eyes matching, ignoring Ginny and Blaise sat less than two meters away. "Never meant anything to me? Never meant anything? Harry...." Draco paused, taking a step towards Harry and putting a hand on his cheek.

"You are my world." 

Harry couldn't have said anything if he'd wanted to. 

He closed his eyes and chuckled softly, stepping even closer so that their foreheads touched. Draco laced his hands through Harry's wild hair, moving his head slightly to the right as Harry moved his to the left. 

Then Harry kissed him. 

It was probably the nicest kiss he had ever shared with someone, it was more than just love, it was passion, commitment, honesty. 

It screamed, 'I miss you', but without the commotion and heartbreak anymore. 

It wasn't Potter and Malfoy, or Malfoy and Potter, it was something much nicer. 

It was Harry and Draco, and that was a completely different thing. 

 


End file.
